FF.Net is Down!
by anonymon
Summary: Probably not much Humour in the actual fic, but I think the idea is fairly humourous, which is why I added that! Hints at Yaoi and Yuri


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
  
Title: FF.Net is Down!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey Sora," Mimi smiled as she tossed her pink satchel on the sofa and moved towards the figure of her best friend. Sora sat in exactly the same place Mimi had left her that morning, in front of the PC, pen and paper to hand and deep in concentration. "Have you even so much as used the bathroom?"  
  
Mimi place her hands lightly on the other girls shoulders, her intention purely to help work out some of the tension so clearly visible in the tight muscles of Sora's neck. It was about that moment that Mimi became aware Sora hadn't even known she was there. The first hint that Sora had been surprised, was when Mimi had to peal her friend off of the ceiling, quickly followed by the panicked glance at the PC screen and the hasty click on the desktop icon.   
  
The opened windows disappeared, and Mimi was once again face with the familiar semi-naked Croatian porn star that had earned his rightful place as wallpaper image some weeks before. Even with Sora's reaction time however, she hadn't been able to prevent Mimi catching a glimpse at all the signs and words she simply didn't understand.  
  
"Sora, when are you going to tell me what's going on?" Mimi asked, unable to fully avoid sounding hurt. "I don't like it when we have secrets from each other." Mimi moved away, all thoughts of helping Sora relieve tension completely removed, and flopped down on the nearby sofa. Picking up the latest copy of Pretty in Pink magazine, the younger girl began leafing through the glossy pages, loosing herself in a world of Posh Spice and society parties.  
  
Sora spun her chair around and almost winced as she saw the unmistakable pout on Mimi's face. She was the sweetest girl Sora had ever known, yet still, you didn't want to cross Mimi when she was pissed!  
  
"Come-on Mim's," Sora cooed softly, silently preying that now was *not* an inappropriate time to use the little nickname that only she was allowed. "I will tell you, I promise, I just want it all to be ready."  
  
That was clearly no-where near enough and the indignant little huff that escaped the strawberry blonde proved it. ""No Sora. This has been going on for almost two weeks. You never come to bed anymore. You're there when I leave for work and you are still there when I get home. If I get within a mile of the monitor you shut everything down and I've had to wear this blouse three times without it being washed because you are too occupied to get to the laundry. I want some answers damn it!"  
  
Sora was wavering. This new 'mission' was important to her, but not nearly as important as her long time love. "Mimi..." Mimi cut her off.  
  
"What is it Sora? Are you hanging about in chat rooms? Are you getting involved in that cider sex thing? Am I going to come home one day to a note that tells me you've run off to America to be with WellHung@hotmail.com?"  
  
Sora quickly stifled the urge to chuckle at her naïve friend and turned back to the desk. Fishing beneath the accumulated papers, Sora found the leaflet she was looking for and tossed towards Mimi. Mimi placed the monthly neatly next to her on the couch and picked up the leaflet.  
  
"Teach yourself HTML in 20 easy lessons." The girl on the couch read aloud. "Is this your idea of an explanation?" Mimi queried. "What has learning first aid techniques got to do with this new found obsession with a computer screen."  
  
"HTML is not a first aid technique Mimi-chan," Sora said softly, "it's a computer language that you use in website design."  
  
Suddenly, it was all very clear. "You're building a website?" Mimi asked wondrously, her own lack of computer know how making the task seem more of an achievement than it actually was. "Can I see it? Oh PLEASE Sora-kun, show me, show me, show me."  
  
Sora sighed. She hadn't meant anyone to see it until it was truly ready, and then she'd have to think carefully who she gave the address too, but she knew well enough to know that there'd be no peace until Mimi had her way.  
  
"OK. Pull up a chair." Sora conceded turning herself back to the monitor once more. Behind her, Mimi squealed a sound that was swiftly followed by the unmistakable sound of heavy wood dragging across a polished floor.  
  
"Come on then. Show me." Mimi pushed excitedly as she placed the chair as close to Sora's as possible, wanting the best viewing point available. Moving the mouse around on the desk, Sora clicked on the window and up popped an Anime style picture of Yamato, Taichi Daisuke and Ken.   
  
"Why are those guys on there?" Mimi asked, slightly hurt once again when she realised Sora had impressions of some of their closest friends, but none of her.  
  
"Look at the title Mimi." Sora instructed flatly as if that was all the explanation they needed. Mimi read the writing on the screen. Digi Fanfic. A new realisation swept through her and her mouth dropped.  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
Sora nodded. "I did! I got fed up with Fan fiction.net being down all the time so I decided to get an archive together with all my favourite 'Digimon' authors."  
  
"Oh God, that's great Sora," Mimi beamed. "So when were in the mood to pry into the love lives of our friends, it won't matter if ff.net is down. Wow, that's great. Oh My God, you aren't going to tell the others are you? Imagine how they'd feel knowing that all those teenage girls were speculating about their sex lives."  
  
"As opposed to what we're doing when we spend four hour sessions trawling through the 'just in' section you mean?" Mimi giggled.   
  
"Oh God, Taichi would be horrified."  
  
"Anyway, it's not just a place for romance stories," Sora noted, the emphasis on the word romance making it seem like that wasn't the word she meant to use. "Well, actually, at the moment I suppose it is, because I've gone for my personal favourite authors, but once the site opens, I want it all, drama's, action stories, perhaps even the occasional horror story, so long as Jyou is cast as the screaming girl." Both girls snickered at that one.  
  
"So who have you got?" Mimi asked curiously, knowing full well Sora's tastes, but curious none-the-less. Sora's head turned and their eyes met. They spoke at exactly the same time.  
  
"Empress of the Eclipse." Yes, they'd spent many hours wading through those particular fics together; the Empress had a skill for humour and had written some lovely angsty pieces.  
  
"Devil You Know?" Mimi questioned. That particular story was on going, but they'd checked in every night to see which seduction techniques Ken had applied on his latest conquest and what the score had been. Sora had blushed beet red at the tripod rating Taichi earned, after all, they'd dated for a time before Taichi got together with Yamato and Sora knew the truth in that particular assessment.  
  
"All of them!" Sora exclaimed proudly. "Well at east it will be all of them when I can get them all going. You know she's written over 50 fics?" Mimi nodded.  
  
"Who else? KoNy?" Again Sora nodded. They'd cried long and hard in each other's arms after reading Disposable Teen.  
  
"Ashna, who'd have been in on the strength of Onni-san alone," Sora pointed out, "the fact that we get the Cheesecake series amongst others, can only be an added bonus." Sora raised her eyebrows and both girls broke out into fits of laughter as they remembered Daisuke constantly asking 'What?' as they'd chuckled every time he'd been near Tai or Yama for a week  
  
"Who else?"   
  
"WildfireFriendship." Sora stated proudly.  
  
"Oh God. I hope you spelled her name right this time." Mimi giggled when she thought of Sora's own story under the pseudonym of Anonymon. She'd mentioned Wildfire a dozen times during her author notes, and spelled it wrong EVERY time!  
  
Sora nodded. "Oh yes, I checked at least a dozen times." Mimi sighed dreamily.  
  
"Understanding the Ways of Love. You know I actually wanted Daisuke to get Yamato in that one." Mimi confessed.   
  
"Oh Heck! Don't you dare let Taichi know that! Besides Daisuke has Ken."  
  
"And of course, he's had Yamato. Many times! Probably more than Jyou and almost as often as Ken!"  
  
"You know who else is up there?" Sora asked casually. Mimi shook her head. Yes, she could think of a hundred others she'd like to see, but working out who Sora had chosen, was another thing.  
  
"If I said barbed leather gloves, spanking and ice cubes, would that give you any clues?" Of course, Mimi knew immediately and began bouncing up and down in her seat like an over exited child. "Oh My God. Libek? I needed a tray and a half of ice to cool me down after reading that one. Have you got them all? What about Gathering the Ravens? Do you remember we slept with the light on for a week after reading that? We hid the plug to TK's play station after that one and Daisuke got the blame."  
  
"Poor Daisuke." Sora remarked. "The younger digi-destined just don't appreciate him!"  
  
"But Ken does. Come to think of it, according to FF.net, so does Yama and Kari, and Taichi on occasion, not to mention Angemon!"  
  
"Ha, like Angemon has eyes for anyone other than Leomon!" Sora laughed. "Hey do you think I should make that my next story? I've done the semi autobiographical thing and the complete AU, perhaps I should write about one of the Digimon next." Mimi considered this for a moment and then shook her head.  
  
"I was hoping for the wicked Kaiser trying to break Yamato thingy that you quickly chickened out of." Mimi confessed.  
  
"Yeah. You would!" Sora smirked. Mimi pouted once more, but it wasn't serious this time. "Yeah OK, so I wave the Yamato torture flag almost as enthusiastically as Wildfire-you-know-who, waves the Yamato Uke banner."  
  
"Ha. I doubt it!" Sora's face turned serious for a moment. "Is there something wrong with us Mimi?" She asked quietly. "I mean these guys are supposed to be our friends and we enjoy reading stories about their love lives, their pain and quite simply what they have for breakfast."  
  
Mimi didn't need to consider. "Absolutely not. It's fiction Sora. Of course we don't want Yama hurt in real life, or for Ken to go through the kind of pain he went through when he stopped being the Digimon Emperor. Personally, I would like to know some of the details of what goes on in the bedroom, but since Ken and Davis aren't even there yet and Yamato often refers to Taichi as Mr. Vanilla, I don't think that's going to happen, so let us enjoy using our imagination."  
  
Sora smiled, completely reassured. "So when is the site going to be ready?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Hmmm." Sora considered. "It's kind of ready now. I'm only half way through archiving the Empress of the Eclipse fics and most of the others are not completely up, but all the pages work. What do you think, shall I start telling people about it now, see what people like and don't like? Find out what and who else they'd like to see archived there."  
  
"Great idea Sora. Can I have the address so I can show some of my friends at work?" Picking up a piece of paper and a pen, Sora began to scribble:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/digi_fanfic/  
  
"Just be careful who you give it too OK?" Sora warned. "We DO NOT want that address falling into the hands of our friends. Well, Yolei would probably get a kick out of it, but I don't fancy explaining to any of the others.  
  
Mimi leaned across and brushed a kiss lightly on her lover's lips. "You are such a clever girl Sora. Just one thing though, Digi Fanfic? Was that the best you could do for a title?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Yama, you've got to see this," Taichi yelled from the bedroom. Yamato strolled into the room, dressed only in a pink frilly apron and oven gloves.  
  
"Hmmm?" Yamato asked. "You know dinners almost ready."  
  
"I think dinner is going to be off tonight," Taichi smiled as Yamato got closer to the screen. "Look what I've found." Yamato scanned the list of 'Archived Authors', his face breaking out into a huge grin.  
  
"You go and get the toy box. I'll fetch the vanilla ice-cream!"  
  
Owari  
  
  
A/N Bwahahahahahahahaha! Yes that was just one long advert for my first ever website! Yes, I learned HTML from a book a fortnight ago! Yes I had a picture of porn star as my wallpaper for a month (but he was simply gorgeous). No, I am not really Sora, or am I?   
  
Please check the site out, I've worked really hard at it! I am new to html, but I think it's quite easy to navigate and easy on the eye. Please take the 'fun' survey and suggestions for questions can be left on the guestbook, which I'd love you to sign. If you or anyone else wants to be archived there, drop me a mail and we'll see what we can do. Evy, if you read this, I'd love to put your fics up, but I know you have your own site. If I can't host your fics, can I at least put up a link to your site? I have one link at the moment! Either review or drop me a line to let me know.  
  
Finally, to the authors who are already up, please don't be offended by anything in this story. I do appreciate you write about more than just sex, unfortunately, Sora and Mimi have no appreciation of that fact! This was just a fun way to let people know the site was there!  
  
In case you missed it, here is the link   
  
http://www.geocities.com/digi_fanfic/  
  
  
Take Care  
Anonymon  



End file.
